Piercing
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Jaehyun terkejut ketika mendapat Taeyong menindik telinganya/"Apa sakit, hyung?"/"Masih sakit bahkan sampai sekarang."/"Mau tahu caranya mengalihkan rasa sakit?"/"Bagaimana?"/"Dengan memberikan rasa sakit yang lain, hyung."/"Akhhh- Jaehyun."/ bukan rate M tetapi agak menjurus/ Jaeyong/ Jaehyun/ Taeyong/ NCT


**Piercing**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT Members**

 **Threeshot**

 **NCT belong to GOD and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita hanya delusi penulis~**

* * *

Jaehyun dan Johnny baru saja tiba di dorm beberapa menit yang lalu, anehnya, yang bahkan membuat dahi mereka menyeringit adalah mereka masih mendengar suara _maknae_ yang berasal dari ruang tengah dorm.

Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, suara cempreng milik Haechan dan suara berat milik Mark masih terdengar di pendengaran mereka. Bahkan suara beberapa penghuni dorm lainnya juga terdengar silih berganti. Johnny dan Jaehyun saling memandang dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk menuju ruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Wow _hyung_ ternyata kau serius ingin menindik telingamu."

Tindik? Siapa?

Jaehyun melangkah cepat, menemukan semua member kini tengah berkumpul mengelilingi Taeyong ralat Yuta kini tengah sibuk memakai roti dan duduk menyendiri di sofa _single_.

"Kau benar-benar menghadapi ketakutanmu." Taeil mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh telinga Taeyong.

 _Oh my god._ Jangan-jangan?

Johnny mendekat membenamkan tangannya diantara sandaran sofa. "Ada apa in oh Taeyong _ie_ , kau menindik telingamu."

Benar. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya perlahan, dia masih tak berniat mendekati kerumunan.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?"

Ten atau Yu-

"Dengan aku, John. Lihat bahkan aku membeli _piercing_ baru." Tangannya bergerak keatas, menyentuh _piercing_ yang menggantung ditelinganya, tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Can- ."

"Taeyong _hyung_ bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Suasana ruangan mendadak dingin. Taeyong yang mendengar suara Jaehyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jaehyun langsung menarik tangan Taeyong lembut lalu membawanya ke kamarnya dan Haechan.

"Kenapa kau mau ditindik? Bukankah kau sangat takut jarum suntik, _hyung_." Serunya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Dia membalikkan badannya dan melepas genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Taeyong sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Hanya ingin. Jaehyun _ie_ juga pernah ditindik, bukan, jadi aku ingin mencobanya."

Jaehyun menghela napasnya. "Apa tidak sakit?"

Taeyong mengangguk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sakit sekali bahkan sampai sekarang masih sakit."

Jaehyun tersenyum perlahan lalu membawa Taeyong ke pelukannya yang hangat.

Tetapi Jaehyun tetaplah Jaehyun.

"AKHHH, Jaehyun." Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun dengan keras, walau tangan Jaehyun masih berada dipinggangnya. "Masih sakit, mengapa kau malah mengulumnya?" Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan, apalagi melihat Taeyong yang kini meringgis kesakitan dan memegang telinganya.

 _Ternyata begini rasanya mengulum telinga yang ada tindiknya._ Jaehyun mengulum senyum bodohnya.

" _Sorry hyung_ , habisnya telingamu terlihat menggemaskan ketika ditindik seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin _memakan_ nya." Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan, membuat dadanya menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Taeyong.

"Dasar Jung mesum Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tersenyum miring. " _Hyung,_ kau mau tahu cara menghilangkan rasa sakitmu?" Mata Taeyong berbinar, membuat Jaehyun menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, lalu mendaratkan mulutnya ke telinga Jaehyun, bukan untuk mengulum atau apapun itu tetapi

"Kau harus mengalihkan rasa sakitnya." Taeyong menyeringitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, ini sayang." Jaehyun menurunkan kepalanya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ralat, menggigit dan mengulumnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Ja-akhh." Desahan kini keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Jaehyun makin semangat. "Sak akkhhh." Ini sakit sekaligus nikmat, tangannya kini terangkat, menarik kepala Jaehyun untuk makin masuk ke lehernya.

"Kita selesaikan di tempat tidur."

Mata Taeyong terbelalak tetapi tetap saja dia membiarkan Jaehyun membawanya ke tempat tidur, membiarkan tubuh kekar itu membuka satu persatu bajunya dan membiarkan mulutnya kini mendesahkan nama Jaehyun.

"Akkhhh Jae-hyun _fas-_ _ster."_

" _Oke princess, as your wish."_

* * *

Tubuh meremang ketika dua buah tangan kini memeluknya dari belakang. Taeyong melepas kedua _earphone_ nya lalu menoleh dan menemukan Jaehyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Jaehyun menggumam sebagai jawabannya, dia lalu membalikkan tubuh Taeyong sehingga mereka kini tidur dengan berhadapan.

"Lihat telinga kiriku." Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya, menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan menjadikan sikunya sebagai landasan.

"Kau membeli tindikkan baru." Jaehyun mengangguk perlahan, tangan Taeyong terangkat menyentuh _piercing_ itu.

"Cantik. Tetapi mengapa kau memakai _piercing_ lagi?"

"Habisnya hanya kau dan Yuta _hyung_ yang memakai _piercing_ baru. Nanti _fans_ menyangka yang tida-tidak tentang kau dan Yuta _hyung_. Makanya aku membeli _piercing_ baru juga." Jaehyun terkekeh perlahan, wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil, kadang Taeyong lupa bawa Jaehyun memiliki sisi kekanakan seperti ini.

"Apa sakit?" Jaehyun menggerling.

"Apa kau ingin mengalihkan rasa sakitku juga?" Jaehyun kini bergerak cepat, menindih Taeyong.

"Apa? Tidak? Jaehyun, hentikan besok kita akan ke Macau." Jaehyun mendesah kecewa, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar." Tetapi senyum jahil itu kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu selesai _fanmeeting_ saja. Tapi malam ini, aku akan tidur disini." Serunya dengan cepat memeluk kembali pinggang Taeyong dan menutup matanya.

"Jaehyun. Tidur di kamarmu." Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun, walau itu menyerah, dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jaehyun.

* * *

a/n:

hallo gue kembali karena kena _heart attack_ gara-gara _piercing_ nya Taeyong, untung gue masih bisa hidup, walau _oh my god_.

 _Btw Taeyong still look cute with those piercing._


End file.
